Franchise timeline of Mitchell Van Morgan
The Franchise timeline of Mitchell Van Morgan is listed chronologically, and presents the universe, games, and the events which are listed in relation to the fictional universe based on the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series. 1998 * Nickelodeon's Japanese videogame joint venture and OEL Manga publishing unit of the Nickelodeon Kids & Family Group known as MITCHELL Project was formed in Tokyo, Japan. * The contest is organized to create a mascot/character intended to prove the capabilities of the Nickelodeon/T*HQ Inc. gaming ideas. The proposals were various (an anime male plumber, an anime artist, an anime male olympians, a michael jackson drawing, a nickelodeon rugrats drawing, and even a African-American evil scientist who like a hiphop artist). An Afro-latin American teenge manga artist named Mitchell was chosen as the mascot for Nickelodeon. THQ and Nickelodeon starts to work on Mitchell Van Morgan and is titled under the "Nickelodeon/THQ License IPs" just like Ren & Stimpy. Ultimately, the African-American evil scientist man (who bears a slight resemblance to United States President Theodore Roosevelt & the saiyan armor from the Dragonball series) would be re-designed as the villain of the Mitchell Van Morgan series, as Marquessa. *Mitchell Van Morgan debuted in the Nickelodeon Animation Studios under the services of the Viacom company in USA & Japan. In February 25 1998, The debut of Nickelodeon's main flagship series Mitchell Van Morgan took place in the Nickelodeon Animation Studios. This is when this series appeared in the MTV Network Japan developments it commanded a powerful Japanese-American series to it's top-notch. So it made an a Dramedy, Action-Adventure, Science-Fantasy and Mecha Nicktoon series called Mitchell Van Morgan as Nickelodeon's one-&-only main videogame franchise for Viacom International Inc. * February 25: Mitchell Van Morgan is released on the Game Boy Pocket in North America, Europe and Japan. It was Mitchell's first ever appearance in a videogame of his own series. **Also Mitchell's best buddies Gavin O'Neal Davis, Martin J. Moody, David Jessie Drake & Nicholas Dunn makes their debut in the Mitchell universe in Mitchell Van Morgan. * April 4: In The 1998 Kids Choice Awards, This is Mitchell's first time at the Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards ceremony. This time at the 1998 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, A global phenomenon is born and Nickelodeon brings out their videogame mascot to the Kid's Choice Awards era as a cameo appearence. Mitchell Van Morgan is in the photoclips of his first KCA, Now that's lovely. Mitchell first appeared in the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 98 as a character debut in 1998, and subsequently starred in his first videogame made by THQ called Mitchell Van Morgan. * November 15: Nickelodeon's Japanese television channel Nickelodeon Japan was Launched in Tokyo, Japan. * December 25: The GBC version of Mitchell Van Morgan is released on the Game Boy Color in North America, Europe and Japan similar to it's original release. The Game is released at the same month as the The Rugrats Movie (video game) did. 1999 * January 28: Mitchell Van Morgan 2 is released on the Game Boy Color in Europe. Europe **Mitchell & Gavin's girlfriends Carolyn Ashley Taylor and Jennifer Hooker makes their debut in the Mitchell universe in Mitchell Van Morgan 2. * September 23: Mitchell Van Morgan CD is released on the PC in Japan. **Mitchell & Gavin's robotic evil clones Metal Mitchell and Metal Gavin make their debut in the Mitchell universe in Mitchell Van Morgan CD * October 18: Mitchell Van Morgan CD is released on the PC in Europe * October 21: Mitchell Van Morgan 2 for the Game Boy Color launches in Japan. * November 2: Mitchell Van Morgan 2 is released on the Game Boy Color in North America. * November 19: Mitchell Van Morgan CD is released on the PC in North America. * November 23: Mitchell Van Morgan 64 is released for the Nintendo 64 in Japan. This is the first official 3D Mitchell game on the N64 console. **JD Wolfgang and Phillip Case makes their debut in the Mitchell universe in Mitchell Van Morgan 64. * December 18: Mitchell Van Morgan Legends is released for the PlayStation in Japan. This is the second official 3D Mitchell game on the video game console. 2000 * January 21: Mitchell Van Morgan 3 is released on the Game Boy Color in Japan. * February 6: Mitchell Van Morgan 3 is released on the Game Boy Color in North America. * May 13: Mitchell Van Morgan 3 is released on the Game Boy Color in Europe. * May 20: Mitchell Van Morgan an animated western-anime tv series based on the Mitchell Van Morgan video game series, airs on Nickelodeon. 2001 * February 22: Super Mitchell is the 16-bit side-scroller in the Mitchell universe which Shares the similar ideas from Mitchell Van Morgan 2 & Mitchell CD. ** Super Mitchell is released on the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast & PC in North America. * March 29: Constant Payne is an 11-minute deiselpunk American-Anime nicktoon Spin-off TV-pilot adaption to [[Mitchell Van Morgan series|Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series]] originally created by Micah Wright which debuted in March 29, 2001 but due to the events of September 11th, 2001, the series was ultimately never released. Though it is actually a One-Episode Wonder because it wasn't picked up for various reasons from Nickelodeon. Throughout history when ordinary people find themselves under the shadow of evil, the Payne Family has answered the call of duty. A long line of knights, crusaders, monster hunters, police, scientists, archaeologists, and adventurers, there has always been a Payne protecting human civilization from every sinister force imaginable. Funded by an immense family fortune, the Paynes exist to protect us from the worst in ourselves and from elsewhere. Now Amanda Payne, the youngest of the next generation of the Payne Family is coming of age and preparing to inherit this awesome mantle of responsibility... but her father doesn't want her to follow in his footsteps! * March 29: * May 8: Super Mitchell is released on the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast & PC in Europe. * September 11: The Characters from Nickelodeon's Constant Payne pilot are now convinced by the Mitchell Van Morgan Universe as a stand-off action-adventure tv pilot. After the Constant Payne was shelved because of Nickelodeon's anger towards WGA's union organization effort in September 11, 2001, All of the characters from Nickelodeon's Constant Payne pilot like Amanda Payne, her burly but heroic father Dr. Alexander Payne, her diabolical uncle Welton Payne-Smythe, Welton's skyjacker henchmen Weltoniks, The Airsilors and Amanda's school classmate/friend Anthony Nguyen are now part of Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan Universe characters. Micah Wright has worked primarily in the field of video game writing mostly based on the Mitchell Van Morgan series. **Amanda Payne, Dr. Alexander Payne, Welton Payne-Smythe, The Weltoniks, The Airsailor and Anthony Nguyen makes their debut in the Mitchell universe after the cancellation of the Constant Payne Pilot. * September 23: Super Mitchell is released on the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast & PC in Japan. 2002 * April 20 This is Mitchell's fifth time at the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards ceremony. This time at the Nickelodeon 2002 Kids' Choice Awards, Mitchell checks out the Kids Choice Awards for the fifth time of the his life. Mitchell and his buddies have a great time at this place also his popularity has gotten in so many jams but the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards won't let it happen to Nickelodeon's flagship series with these great ideas. 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * 2010 * 2011 * 2012 * 2013 * February 25: the Mitchell Van Morgan franchise is turning 15 years old on the series' 15th birthday anniversary. **Also the Mitchell Van Morgan's 15th Anniversary videogame is released on the Wii U & the Wii U Virtual Console in North America, Europe and Japan by THQ. It was the 15th anniversary remake of Mitchell Van Morgan's very first videogame of his own series. * May 4: Mitchell Van Morgan tags along with SpongeBob, Dora and the Ninja Turtles at the Nickelodeon Summer Festival in the Bonifacio Global City, Phillipines as the festivities begin with radical Nickelodeon power. * May 5: at Nickelodeon Animation Studios, The series is Nickelodeon's flagship videogame series featuring your favorite Mitchell Van Morgan characters and different variety of stories. Ever sinced THQ's 20 years of publishing videogames especially Mitchell's companion series videogame titles The Nicktoons and SpongeBob. it has been actually bankrupt and it was promised for liquidation. Last Month, The Nickelodeon videogame license was acquired by Activision while the Mitchell Van Morgan videogame series is the only Nickelodeon videogame license that wasn't acquired by the Nickelodeon/Activision liquidation idea because Mitchell's very first videogame was published by THQ Inc. which is now acquired by Nordic Games' American team Nordic Games NA Inc. with the help of the Nickelodeon and Viacom Media Networks. * June 6: the Mitchell Van Morgan's 15th anniversary videogame is released only on the Wii U in North America and Japan by Nordic Games after acquiring THQ products to their own profit becuse of the Chpter 11 bankrupty. * June 7: the Mitchell Van Morgan's 15th anniversary videogame is ported on the Wii U Virtual Console internationally & worldwide by Nickelodeon & Nordic Games NA Inc. * June 13: the Mitchell Van Morgan's 15th anniversary videogame is released only on the Wii U in Europe. 2014 * 2015 * 2016 * April 4: The brand-new Mitchell comic series will be created by Papercutz under the Nickelodeon Magazine banner which serves s spin-off-continuation to the continuous Dark Horse Mitchell comic version. * June 19: The enhanced mobile port of Mitchell Van Morgan 3 is released on the iOS mobile devices. *'October 28:' Mitchell Van Morgan: Battle for Raleighopolis is released on the Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in Japan. *'October 31:' Mitchell Van Morgan: Battle for Raleighopolis is released on the Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in North America. *'November 25:' Mitchell Van Morgan: Battle for Raleighopolis is released on the Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in Australia. *'November 28:' Mitchell Van Morgan: Battle for Raleighopolis is released on the Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in Europe. 2017 * March 10: Mitchell Sports Superstars is the only Mitchell-related sports video game containing five sports minigames which is football, baseball, tennis, golf, and horse racing including several nickelodeon characters appear here. ** Mitchell Sports Superstars is released on the Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in Europe. * March 11: Mitchell Sports Superstars is released on the Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in Australia. * March 24: Mitchell Sports Superstars is released on the Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in North America. * March 30: Mitchell Sports Superstars is released on the Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in Japan. * October 3: Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD is the HD remake of the Nintendo 64 game Mitchell Van Morgan 64 with similar 3d open world platformer changes. ** Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD is released worldwide on the Nintendo Switch. * October 10: Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD is released internationally on the Nintendo Switch. 2018 * January 30: Nickelodeon brought back into the brand in it's Japanese channel Nickelodeon Japan during the relaunch schedule starting on January 30, 2018. * February 16: Mitchell Van Morgan: Superstars releases on Apple & Android devices in Japan. * March 9: Mitchell Van Morgan: Superstars releases on Apple & Android devices in North America. * March 21: THQ Nordic and Nickelodeon today announced the global revival of several game titles connected with Nickelodeon properties. * April 1: Nickelodeon launches the Nickelodeon On This Day on Facebook for viewers who remember the 90's nickelodeon era. * July 19: Mitchell and his friends takes a seat and observe Nickelodeon's 5th Annual Kids' Choice Sports Awards was held at the Barker Hangar in Santa Monica, California on July 19th 2018, and was broadcast one day later on July 20th 2018 (originally scheduled to be broadcast on July 21st 2018, but was moved ahead by one day). The NBA Houston Rockets' point guard and former NBA All-Star MVP, Chris Paul hosted the show. Several days later, Mitchell and his friends are supported and honored by several Kids' Choice Sports Awards fans and competitors of the event. After the show ended and being supported and honored by several Kids' Choice Sports Awards fans and competitors of the event, Mitchell and his friends sends out a loving and inspiring message based on his times in Mitchell Hoops 5-on-5 to his Kids' Choice Sports Awards fans around the world with basketball spirit. * July 22: Mitchell Tennis Aces is released on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in North America. This is the latest Mitchell Tennis video game to be released by THQ Nordic for the second time. * July 24: Mitchell Tennis Aces is released on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in Japan. * July 26: Mitchell Tennis Aces is released on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in Europe & Australia. * August 22: THQ Nordic & Nickelodeon announces the latest Mitchell Party installment, Super Mitchell Party. * November 26: the creator of the Nickelodeon animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants Stephen Hillenburg has died on November 26, 2018 at the age of 57, after battling the ALS illness for more than a year. 2019 *'May 3:' Gavin's Mansion HD is a video game remake of the original Gavin's Mansion video game with some HD changes announced by THQ Nordic & Nickelodeon. **''Gavin's Mansion HD'' is released on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in Europe. *'May 17:' Gavin's Mansion HD is released on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in Australia. *'September 14:' Gavin's Mansion HD is released on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in Japan. *'October 5:' Super Mitchell Party is released on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in North America, Japan, Europe & Australia by THQ Nordic & Nickelodeon. *'October 31:' the sequel of Gavin's Mansion: Dark Moon Gavin's Mansion 3 is released on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC internationally & worldwide on Halloween. *'November 18' Gavin's Mansion HD is released on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, & PC in North America. 2020 * January: * February: * March: * April: * May: * June: * July: * August: * September: * October: * November: * December: Category:Real world